


Roommate Noises

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress at work and in life has giving you a small case of insomnia, after catching a nap in the AH office, Ryan has an idea on how to help you sleep better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Noises

You rub your eyes as you stare at your screen, the words starting to blur. The past few weeks had been busy for you. The move, first the RT office and then you moved apartments, the release of RvB 12, and all the other projects that were being put together had taken it’s toll on you. You were having trouble sleeping at night, hell - all the time, and when you did finally get some sleep, it was awful. Tossing and turning, waking up in the middle of the night and not being able to go right back to sleep, you probably got about 3 solid hours of sleep a day. You were sucking back red bulls and coffee to stay awake and alert during the day, but that was starting to not work.

You sigh, save your current progress, and then turn your computer off. You look at the clock as you pick up your bag, and then head to the AH office. It was a little after 5, and they were normally gone by now, it’d be quiet, you were just going to lay on the couch, rest your eyes a little before driving home. You reach the door to the AH office and notice a light on inside, but you don’t see anyone. You open the door and slowly walk in, looking around the corner. Ryan stands over by the games, staring intently at them. He turns as you walk in.

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?”

“Oh, uh, I was actually just here for the couch - and the quiet.”

“You okay?” He squints at you as you walk over to the couch, tossing your bag next to it and flopping down.

“I’ve just been having trouble sleeping. No biggie. But I just wanted to rest my eyes before I drove home.” You lean your head back and close your eyes. You hear Ryan walk over to you.

“How long have you been having trouble sleeping?”

“Just the last couple of weeks.” You open your eyes and shrug. “Probably just stress.”

“Okay, well, I’ll be here for a little while but I’ll keep it down.”

“I’m just resting my eyes.”

“Uh huh.” Ryan stands grabs a game from the bookshelf, then goes back to his desk. You close your eyes again. The next time you open your eyes it’s to a mostly dark room. You’re curled up on the couch, back towards the room. You roll over, knocking the blanket that had been draped over you onto the floor. You sit up, rub your eyes, and look around. Ryan sits in front of his computer, keyboard pushed to the side, soft music coming from the speakers, and a book in front of him, the only light shining in from the Team Thugs office.

“Ryan?” He turns around. “What time is it?” He quickly checks the clock.

“Little after 8.”

“I slept for 3 hours?” You turn your body, putting your feet on the floor.

“At least you slept though, that’s good, right?”

“Yeah, was just really hoping to rest my eyes and then go home and try to sleep.” You rub your face.

“You gonna be okay to drive?”

“Yeah, I’ll grab some coffee before I head out. I’ll be fine.” You stand and grab the blanket, folding it up and tossing it on the couch.

“Well, hang on and I’ll walk you out.” Ryan turns back to his book, putting a bookmark in and then turning off his computer.

“Oh no, you don’t have to…”

“I’m heading out anyway. Come on.” He grabs his pack from the floor, and you do the same, and you both head to the door. You walk out and head to the kitchen as Ryan shuts off the light in TT’s office and follows behind. You get a cup and stick it in the coffee maker and press the button. This machine was the best machine. 30 second coffee. You dig your travel mug out of your bag and rinse it in the sink, then pour the coffee in. You turn and see Ryan standing by one of the tables, waiting. You put the lid on your mug and you and Ryan head out. You walk across the parking lot silently, sipping at your coffee, a bit of a breeze on the warm Texas night.

“So hows the new apartment?”

“It’s…quiet. I’m so used to just hearing my roommates moving about when I’m trying to sleep, they were total night owls.”

“You think that might be part of the problem?” You stop walking and look over at him.

“You know, I never really thought of that. I mean, I know stress is the major cause, but maybe that is part of it. The intense quiet. Here, this is me.”

“Hmmm.”

“What?”

“Wanna try something out tonight?” He turns and looks at you.

“Ryan, I am so exhausted I’ll try anything right now.”

“Okay. You got a piece of paper and a pen?” You nod and dig around in your bag, handing him both once you find them. “You got Skype right?”

“Yes…?” He nods and spins his finger in front of him, motioning for you to turn around. You do so and he puts the paper on your back and writes.

“Okay, here’s my Skype. Be ready for bed at 11 and then call me.”

“Uh, okay?”

“Trust me, see you later Y/N.”

“Thanks Ryan, see you later.” You watch as he walks away, and you get in your car and head home.

——-

11 o’clock rolls around and you sit staring at your laptop. Your face has been washed, teeth brushed, and you were in your pajamas, ready for bed. You look at the piece of paper in your hand and then bring up Skype. You put in Ryan’s name and call him. A minute later his face pops up on your screen.

“That doesn’t look like bed.”

“You just told me to be ready for bed.”

“Doesn’t that normally consist of being in bed?” He questions, his eyebrow going up.

“This isn’t going to get weird is it?” Ryan chuckles. “That doesn’t reassure me.”

“It’s nothing weird, I promise.” He smiles at you. “Come on, bed, chop chop.”

“Okay, hang on.” You get up, holding your laptop in front of you and start turning off lights.

“Front door locked?”

“Been locked since I got home.” You go into your room and turn the lights on. “So what am I doing?”

“Just put me where ever you can hear me from your bed.”

“Because that’s not weird at all.” You mumble as you set the laptop on the nightstand. You pull the blankets back, turn on the fan above the bed, and get in, pulling up just the sheet. You look back over at your laptop and see Ryan walking down a hallway, his laptop in front of him. You yawn as he sets his laptop down in a bedroom.

“Hopefully the mic will pick up everything…” You hear him mumble. He adjusts the laptop and then he steps back. “Alright, get your lights turned out and try and sleep.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well I’m going to go wash the days dishes, then I have some laundry to dry and put away, watch a little tv. You, are going to try and sleep.”

“Aww, you’re making roommate noises for me.” You smile over at him. He laughs.

“Yeah, hopefully it’ll help. You seemed to sleep well earlier with someone else in the room, so maybe this will have the same effect. Now get your light off young lady and get to sleep.”

“Thanks Ryan.”

“No problem, see you in the morning. Good night.”

“Good night.”


End file.
